


Swimnasium

by pcwtosh



Series: Diving Squad [3]
Category: Diving RPF, Gymnastics RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Team GB's stars go head to head in a fundraising challenge!
Relationships: Tom Daley/Nile Wilson
Series: Diving Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Swimnasium

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Previously:

_Tom's hole didn't put up much fight and Matty's fingers sank into Tom's compliant hole._

**Swimnasium**

Tom and Nile embraced, “how you doing gay boy?” Nile beamed squeezing Tom tightly. "I'm good thanks Titch, how are you?" Tom grinned, "I'm grand lad, great to see you again." Nile replied. "What's the plan?" He continued, "we are gonna film a workout competition for the YouTube channel then we are free to have dinner and a few drinks or whatever you like." Tom explained. "Sounds grand." 

Nile led Tom into his gym, "alright lads, you all know Tom Daley." Nile announced, the group of boys burst into applause as the World Champion diver entered beaming, Nile filmed the applause for his Insta-story. "Hey everyone, this is the Wilsonator and I'm proud to welcome this amazing man for our Sports Relief challenge, remember everyone Sports Relief is a great charity so get donating!" 

Tom went to get changed accompanied by Nile, Tom's jeans and T-shirt became shorts and a tank-top. Tom’s eyes lingered on Nile’s muscly arms, “Been under the needle again have we?” Tom chuckled, nodding towards Nile’s sleeve. “Yeah, whadaya think?” Nile beamed, “I think it shows how pale you are.” Tom grinned, “Yeah, so? When are you going to get a real tattoo?” Nile grinned back. “Leave me alone, I’m not getting a tramp stamp!” Tom yelled with laughter as they returned back to the gymnasium.

With the camera rolling, one of the younger gym members was given the task of giving Nile & Tom their tasks in a Top Gear envelope style, the youngster handed the envelope to Nile, “Cheers.” Nile beamed, taking the envelope and opening it up to read aloud the challenge, “Ok, challenge 1 - the press-up challenge, who can do 20 press-ups the fastest? 3 points goes to whoever can complete 20 press-ups first, the loser will receive 1 point for completing the task. Right, let's ‘ave it.” Nile grinned, rubbing his hands together, smiling at Tom.

Two more club youngsters came over holding stopwatches while gymnast Kristian Thomas stood between them with a whistle wearing a striped referee shirt. “Ok lads.” Kristian started, “On your marks” Nile and Tom dropped to their knees on the mat placing their palms flat, “set” they pushed themselves up on their hands and pointed toes…(WHISTLE). They both descended pumping their biceps as their young timekeepers counted each press-up, “...18, 19, 20.” Raising his hand, Nile’s youngster stopped the clock before Tom’s did and as Tom finished his 20th press-up the whistle sounded. Kristian looked at the times on the stopwatches, holding Nile’s arm aloft, “And your winner is Nile Wilson.” A fourth youngster came in as the scorekeeper updating the scoreboard, Nile 3-1 Tom, they took a break and a quick drink.

The first youngster returned with an envelope handing it to Tom, “Challenge 2 - The Hanging Leg Raise, first to complete 15 hanging leg raises wins 3 points, finishing in second gets 1 point. That’s not fair, you have tiny legs.” Tom grinned, Yep, you’re going down, but then you’re used to that...yunno being a diver.” Nile smirked. The two stopwatch youngsters and Kristian reappeared, “Ok boys, on your marks.” They both jumped up clinging on to a bar above them. “Set.” They pointed their toes and concentrated on their breathing (WHISTLE). Both boys flexed their abs and pulled their legs up straight in front of them, every ounce of muscle tissue worked hard and then, arm raised, Nile's youngster stopped his watch followed by Tom’s youngster. The athletes dropped to the mat and after consulting the stopwatches, “And the winner is, Nile.” Kristian announced, the scoreboard updated to Nile 6-2 Tom.

The first youngster returned handing an envelope to Nile, “Challenge 3 - boys you’ll need to get changed for this one because challenge 3 is first to swim 50 metres in the deep blue. Dammit” Nile cursed, Tom beamed, “Looks like your luck has run out there.” The group proceeded to the pool, where Nile and Tom quickly got changed and appeared poolside in their speedos. “Ok boys the rules are simple enough, first to reach the other side gets 3 points, runner up gets a point, are you ready?” Kristian explained and they both nodded, “On your marks.” They climbed on to the diving podiums and leaned forward ready to dive, “set.” they crouched raising their arses...(WHISTLE). They dove into the water and pulled themselves through the blue. Tom breezed across to the other side, his tall frame enabling him to glide through effortlessly while Nile chased him valiantly. Arm raised Tom’s youngster stopped his watch followed by Nile’s. They climbed out of the pool and stood poolside, “And the winner is, Tom.” Kristian announced raising the diver’s arm aloft. A cheeky smile crept across Nile's face and he winked at the camera and then Tom, Nile bent down grabbing Kristian by the leg joined by Tom raising him off the ground and tossing him into the pool fully clothed before bursting into laughter and falling into each other’s arms.

The group returned to the gym, showered and dried, Kristian was seething, “ya bastards.” he mumbled under his breath as they stood in front of the camera. The first youngster returned again handing an envelope to Tom, “Challenge 4 - Tug of War, the winner will receive 3 points, the loser will get no points.” The timekeeping youngsters presented the athletes with a length of rope and some gloves. Nile and Tom tied themselves in and stood facing each other on the mat.

“Ok boys, first one to pull the other over this white line wins 3 points, the loser will get no points, however if after 60 seconds neither is able to pull the other across then you will each receive a point ok?” Kristian explained and they both nodded. “Take the strain.” Nile and Tom leaned back extending the rope to its full length while Kristian ensured the flag in the middle was over the white line. “On your marks...set…(WHISTLE). Both boys pulled as hard as they could, Nile dug in his heels doing his best to beat Tom but the diver was taller and weighed more than 10 kilos heavier, Nile could do little to stop himself edging towards the white line. Kristian’s whistle blew, “And your winner is Tom.” The fourth youngster updated the scoreboard which now read Nile 7-8 Tom.

The first youngster returned again, handing an envelope to Nile, “Final challenge - shuttle runs. The first person to complete the shuttle run course wins 3 points, the runner up gets 1 point.” Kristian appeared again with his minion timekeepers, “Boys, on your marks, set”…(WHISTLE). They set off on their shuttle runs from the wall to a cone and back again then on to the next cone. Tom’s longer legs meant he could take fewer strides but Nile was nimble and quick. Their legs carried them as fast as they could puffing and panting watching one another as they hurried back and forth. Sweating profusely neck and neck they reached the final cone and turned to sprint back, they pumped their legs as hard as they could racing for the line. The finish in sight they dove for the line and the young timekeepers both raised their arms aloft, watches stopped. Kristian inspected both watches and moved across to the athletes. Nile and Tom panted hard, sucking in as much air as their lungs could swallow. They straightened up for Kristian and the Midlander took them both by the hand, “the winner of the final challenge and the Nile vs Tom Sports Relief challenge is...Nile Wilson.” Kristian announced raising the Yorkshire boy’s arm aloft. Nile broke into a massive grin and came around to hug Tom, “well done.” Tom smiled graciously and the group broke into applause.

Filming done, the youngsters returned to their daily training regime while Nile and Tom headed to the dressing room to change. “Alright lad, what do you want to do first?” Nile asked. “Let’s get changed and drop our stuff back at yours, have a shower and head out for some drinks.” Tom smiled. “You’re the boss.” Nile agreed, grabbing his things and leading the way back to his flat which was situated close by. 

Nile opened the door to his modern apartment, big glass windows and warn laminate floors welcomed them back. "Nice place." Tom smiled, "Cheers man. Yeah it's exactly what we need, not too small, but we have a spare room to stuff you dirty gays in." Nile's cheeky grin was too disarming. "I'll go drop my dirty gay things then." Tom replied heading towards the spare room. Nile followed him in and threw himself on to the bed. "Wardrobe is there, there's a fan there and the heater is there if you get hot or cold." He explained pointing at different sides of the room. "Now come lie down for a bit." Tom did as he was told joining the gymnast on the bed. "See, same height now." Nile chuckled leaning closer to Tom, the diver closed the gap further still and they kissed firmly, their tongues interlocked passionately.

Nile’s pulled down his trackies and boxers kicking them off leaving on just his white trainers socks. The Yorkshire gymnast then reached across and pulled at Tom’s trackies, the diver lifted his hips and helped Nile slide them down before kicking them off. “You’re keen.” Tom sniggered, breaking their kiss, “don’t pretend you’re not loving it.” Nile smirked and nodded towards Tom’s hard 6.5 inch boner. Nile lifted his shirt over his head and threw it aside, Tom’s eyes ran over Nile’s pale body. Nile’s trainer socks led up to his skinny ankles and smooth legs, his bulging muscly thighs, his average girth 7 inch cock had a neat smattering of light brown hairs at the base, his uncut bellend lay against his prominent abs, above his pecs were broad with tiny erect milky white nipples, Nile’s left nipple was decorated with the start of a tiger tattoo which spread across his pecs and continued into a full sleeve on and beyond his bulging bicep, in contrast his smooth pale neck led up to his cheeky grin. Tom leant in to kiss Nile, as the diver did he jumped across to straddle the gymnast and whipped off his own shirt dropping it to the floor. Nile’s cock pulsed, his semi reacting to the view in front of him, the diver’s tanned skin was smooth and enticing, rippled over pecs and abs except for a light treasure trail leading down from his inny belly button down to his crotch.

Tom rested his right hand on Nile’s broad thigh and lowered his head, Tom’s left hand straightened up Nile’s cock and swallowed the gymnast whole. The Yorkshire boy’s blue eyes followed the diver as his head slid down his pole, Tom’s warm wet mouth making Nile pulse immediately with excitement. The Plymouth diver skillfully slid his tongue along Nile's shaft feeling the muscle tense as the Yorkshire boy's head pressed against the back of his throat. The pale gymnast threw his arms behind his head exposing the curly light brown hairs which trapped their afternoon's exertions within them. Tom's deep brown eyes connected with Nile's as he bobbed, the Yorkshire boy flashed him an appreciative smile. Tom pulled off Nile’s cock running his tongue down the Yorkshire boy’s shaft, eyes still connected Tom’s tongue lapped at Nile’s balls, “ahhh that’s nice.” Nile grinned, Tom pulled away from Nile’s balls for just a second, “you taste so good.” he grinned back before taking Nile’s sweaty, hairy balls in his mouth, the blonde boy moaned gently as Tom’s tongue juggled his balls.

Tom placed his hands under Nile’s knees pushing his legs up to rest on the soles of his feet, then gently moving his balls aside Tom’s tongue slid along Nile’s pink hole. “Oooooh, dirty boy.” Nile beamed. Tom pushed his tongue in further again, this time slipping inside Nile’s hole, the gymnast’s blue eyes shot open as Tom tongue pressed against his insides. Nile purred as Tom's tongue lapped at his entrance before poking inside and pulling out again. "That feels amazing." Nile whispered, "tastes pretty good too." Tom grinned pulling away from Nile's hole for a second before slipping his tongue back inside again

Tom's eyes travelled up Nile's beautiful body again as he tongued the boy's hole, the Yorkshire boy looked so fucking good. Tom pulled Nile's legs up higher supporting their weight with his hands as he exposed a little more hole. The diver pulled his tongue from Nile's hole and he straightened up grinning at the Yorkshire lad. Nile knew what was coming next, he watched as Tom allowed spit to fall from his mouth onto his cock. Tom's bellend pressed against Nile's hole, the gymnast's blue eyes looked up at Tom as the diver concentrated. 

The 24-year-old braced himself as he could feel his entrance beginning to open up. Tom’s thick head began to disappear inside Nile’s hole as the gymnast accommodated the new intruder. The diver’s hand took Nile firmly by his muscly sides and pulled him into his cock. Nile bit his left bicep to deal with the pain of his widening hole, Tom smiled appreciating the view of Nile’s curly armpits.

Tom’s cock felt amazing inside Nile’s tight arse, the pale gymnast moaned as the diver’s cock slid back and pushed forward inside him again. The 25-year-old levered Nile upwards by pushing his legs back a little further and raising the Yorkshire boy’s hole, then applying more pressure with his crotch the rest of his cock slowly sank into Nile’s tightness. Tom’s smooth arse muscles clenched as he pulled back again pulling out half of his shaft before allowing his weight to force it back in again. The angst on Nile’s face was evident as he dealt with Tom’s wonderful cock. As Tom wormed deeper into Nile’s hole their faces were close enough, Nile stretched forward to meet Tom’s lips and the diver locked their lips together again.

Nile’s face had turned red with concentration as Tom increased the pressure on his hole. Tom’s rock hard crotch slapped Nile’s smooth arse as the diver thrust into the Yorkshire boy harder. Nile’s tongue tickled Tom’s lips as the top’s cock split him open, Tom granted Nile’s tongue access and their tongues wrestled as Tom’s hand straightened Nile’s arse plunging his cock into him again.

Tom’s thigh muscles were working to thrust his hard 6.5 inches inside the gymnast’s tight hole. Nile began to jerk himself as Tom slammed inside him again and again, the diver’s purple head massaging Nile’s tight hole. Jerking himself the Yorkshire boy began to relax enjoying Tom’s invasion, his cheeky smile returned beaming up at Tom who pounded even louder against Nile’s muscly bum. 

Tom moved Nile’s thighs, resting his legs over his shoulder thrusting his sensitive head in further still. Watching Nile’s abs flexing and his cock jerking Tom felt even hotter as he fucked his mate. Placing his hands on Nile’s pecs, Tom placed on his weight on the gymnast fucking the breath out of him. Nile gasped in satisfaction, his ankles interlocked behind Tom’s neck as the diving icon fucked him.

“Keep this up and I’m gonna cum soon.” Nile huffed between thrusts, “Don’t tempt me.” Tom breathed as he slammed in again. “Stop wanking.” Tom smiled, Nile dropped his cock disappointedly as Tom rammed the full length of his shaft inside the sexy gymnast. The blonde boy was increasingly enjoying each stroke of Tom’s crotch against his arse as the diver began to slow down. Tom’s thrusts had become rough and deliberate making sure to slam his shaft to the hilt inside Nile who groaned with delight each time he did it. Again, harder and harder still, Tom’s eyes were locked with Nile’s as he attempted to punish the willing gymnast. Tired, Tom pulled back again and slipped all the way out of Nile’s hole.

Nile gasped as his ring tightened again, Tom leant on the bed hunched over breathing heavily. The gymnast picked himself up slowly and climbed off the bed walking around to the foot of bed facing towards Tom. “Back it up gay boy.” Nile grinned, Tom glanced backwards with a smile and shuffled to the foot of the bed. The Yorkshire boy beamed at Tom’s beautiful tanned globes as they approached him perching over the end of the bed. Nile reached down, spreading Tom’s cheeks apart and dribbled spittle onto his hole. Spitting into his palm, Nile slickened his shaft before pushing against Tom’s hole. The diver pushed out and Nile’s 7 inches sank into Tom’s soft hole, disappearing into his arse.

Nile’s hands took hold of Tom’s broad shoulders and pulled hard as his thick thighs began to thump against Tom’s’ hamstrings. The gymnast’s balls were driving him wild, churning excitedly as his cock pumped inside Tom’s welcoming arse hole. The ripped diver groaned loudly as Nile’s cock disappeared inside him, his tight walls pleasuring the cheeky gymnast’s throbbing cock. The Yorkshire boy’s thick pale thighs tensed and flexed as he pounded inside the diver’s hole. 

Spreading his knees a little wider Nile opened Tom's hole as he delivered his ravenous cock. Nile began to crash into Tom's sphincter, the diver began to cheer Nile on groaning wildly as he wanked himself to the drumming of his hole. Nile was already semi-close to the edge from Tom's earlier efforts on his arse. The Yorkshire gymnast slammed into Tom harder plunging in the diver's hole. His tight pale arse cheeks clenched, Nile squeezed the muscles tight as he slammed his crotch into the diver’s cheeks. Nile’s thighs began to turn pink where they connected with Tom’s muscular legs. Harder still the gymnast pulled hard down on Tom’s shoulders impaling the diver’s hole, “harder.” Tom begged as Nile’s 7 incher split his hole, ready to fire creamy jizz inside the tanned boy’s belly.

The slapping of Nile’s skin on Tom’s drowned out the moans of the diver who was loving every minute of it. Nile’s hard cock slammed into Tom’s hole unforgivingly pleasuring the inner walls of the bottom boy. The gymnast smiled down at his own bulging biceps watching them flex as he pulled Tom on to him. His gaze widened as he pummelled Tom’s bouncing arse cheeks, watching them shake as his 7 inch pole disappeared between them until his pubes flattened against them. Nile could feel himself approaching his climax, crashing into Tom’s hole a few more times, his eyes travelled up Tom’s round arse, past his ripped torso and on to his thick shoulders.

“Tom, I’m gonna cum.” Nile groaned, Tom’s head swung around to look at Nile’s red face. The Yorkshire boy’s cock popped free and his fist closed around it pumping hard. Tom flipped over watching the gymnast wanking as Nile shuffled towards him. Nile knelt above Tom's chest as he felt the jizz leave his sack. Tom jerked himself looking up at the gymnast's ripped frame. His broad pecs danced excitedly as he wanked hard. Tom's eyes moved down to Nile's abs, the messy tattoos which decorated his pale skin making Nile so proud and down to his pink head.

"UGHHHHHH." Nile's slit opened, firing thick streams of cum. The gymnast lowered his head pointing down directly at Tom's face, the first shot landing in his hair followed by volley after volley of Nile's milk hitting the diver's cheeks. Tom’s own hairy nuts began to unwind as Nile bucked in front of him, the Yorkshire boy’s warm cream sticking to his face as the gymnast’s orgasm subsided. Nile knelt in front of Tom, his hard cock still pointing towards the diver who leant forward, sucking the remaining cum from Nile’s hard pole. Tom grunted through his nose as he swallowed Nile’s thick head again. He felt his own head slit open and with his mouth full of Nile’s cock Tom fired his hot cum across his tanned abs. Nile pushed forward pressing his cock to the back of Tom’s throat while the diver continued to stream jizz across his chest before he came to rest. 

Nile grinned looking down and pulling his cock from Tom’s mouth. Moving from above Tom, Nile looked back surveying the mess on the diver, “We better get you cleaned up before taking you out on the town.” he beamed. “Dare you to eat it.” Tom grinned in reply, Nile rolled his eyes, “easy peasy.” The cheeky gymnast moved back over Tom’s body and ran his tongue along Tom’s ridged abs. Tongue still out he crawled up Tom’s body, the diver opened his mouth willingly and Nile’s tongue wrapped itself around his, Tom’s salty jizz stringing between them.

“Alright lad, you go get showered and we can go meet the lads.” Nile grinned heading towards the door. “Meet the lads? Dammit I settled too early. Could’ve got myself a real man.” Tom winked, “Listen slut, you’ll never do better than this!” Nile beamed, raising his arms up and flexing his biceps. One more time Tom surveyed the gymnast’s perfect body. The Yorkshire boy’s pale skin, his broad pecs and griddled abs covered in his tattoos with his soft 7 incher swinging freely.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
